powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quentin Coat
"Feathered Snake! Green Ranger!" Quentin Coat is the Green Quetzalcoatl Ranger, chosen by the Aztec trickster deity and granted control over wind. Character History Quentin was born in Massachusetts to fairly well-off parents. He had a pretty normal education, and was a decent student despite being the class clown, and began making short films with his friends in high school. Feathered Snake Shortly after Quentin’s 19th birthday, he and a few friends were out shooting a short horror piece when Quetzalcoatl happened to be passing through. Noticing that their special effects were going wrong, he decided to play a prank on them, and jumped in with a small windstorm and pillar of poison green light. Even though he was thoroughly scared, Quentin stayed where he was while his friends ran—he could already feel the call. Seeing this, Quetzalcoatl took a human body and explained everything to him. Having already witnessed the supernatural aspect of the job, Quentin agreed eagerly. Shortly thereafter, upon Quetzalcoatl’s encouragement, Quentin applied for an internship with a TV company down in Mexico, and was accepted. He headed down there and began traveling around with them, making himself as useful as he could. Then Quetzalcoatl informed him of the other Rangers, and the fact that they needed his help. Quentin jumped into Ranger duties with gusto, saving Tez and Alexandria from a giant Tzitzimitl while Quetzalcoatl fought a mind-controlled Temazcalteci. He also participated in rescuing Tammy from Itzpapalotl’s Black Hole, beginning his rivalry with Tez right off the bat. Quentin was very friendly with his teammates, the most forgiving of Tammy when her checkered past was revealed, and willing to dive in and help with various jobs even when it meant being late for work. He spent a great deal of his time there trying to keep actress Vincentia Valdez from getting into too much trouble, though when it came out that Mitch was her son, T Lock had to intervene to get her back to the set so they could fight. One Last Fight Quentin, having manipulated his powers to allow himself flight, was sent to destroy the Acuallizord from within, and with T Lock’s help, they managed, although Quentin was knocked out when Quetzalcoatl took a severe blow. He recovered along with his teammates in time for their final struggle with Itzpapalotl, where he lost his powers. Personality Quentin is the antithesis of Tez; caring, kind, open, and difficult to anger. He and Tez are rivals, on Quentin’s side because he feels inadequate as a latecomer to the team and wants to prove himself. Arsenal *Quetzalcoatl Staff *Hurricane Cycle *Snake Zord Appearance Quentin has sandy blond hair, a smattering of freckles, bright blue eyes and a wide smile. He has a boyish, snub nosed-face, is tall and built to match his height. Despite being Caucasian, he is quite brown. Trivia *Horror films give him nightmares. *Only member of Aztec Storm to not speak Spanish. See Also Watanabe Taro - Quentin's Sentai counterpart Category:Aztec Storm Category:Green Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Male Category:Human Category:Thantosiet